


Bilbo Baggins' Bag End of Terror

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bag End of Terror, Friendship, Gen, Halloween Fanfic, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Merry Brandybuck is an expert on haunted houses. Or so he thinks when Frodo Baggins and Bilbo Baggins invite him over to Bag End, along with Pippin Took, Samwise Gamgee, Fredegar “Fatty” Bolger and Folco Boffin. Can these friends solve the mystery, or is Bag End doomed to be haunted? The haunting hour is about to begin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> This idea has been coming in and out for a while. But it’s a Halloween story I’ve been looking forward to tell. Strap into a doom buggy – The Haunted Mansion reference – and let the haunting begin! I know I said that twice… well, let’s get going. *cackles* Inspiration came from the Boy Meets World Season 5 Episode 17 “And Then There Was Shawn”, as well as Pixar’s short film, “Toy Story of Terror”.

Bag End was a place of wonder, of mystery and excitement. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and her family wanted the home so badly. However, that didn’t stop Merry Brandybuck from visiting his cousins Frodo Baggins and Bilbo Baggins. Only on a brisk autumn morning, Merry was summoned into the dining room, where his friends were present.

“Now boys,” Bilbo told them. “This Harvestmath Festival will bring a lot of joy to us. Therefore, this autumn, I am bringing my own twist to the festival. We’ll have our scariness here, in this house.” He stood up and headed towards the door to the hallway. “Now, you boys keep yourselves occupied. I’ll check on the punch in the cellar. Don’t go anywhere!” He closed the dining room door, leaving Merry alone with his cousins and Samwise Gamgee.

“Oh, what did he mean ‘don’t go anywhere’?” Frodo asked, concerned.

“Well, from my knowledge of scary stories – thanks to the Great Smials library,” Merry said.

“Really? And what did you learn?” Pippin asked.

“Don’t encourage him,” Sam spoke up at the same time as Frodo.

“Merry knows a great deal about horror stories.” Frodo said. “I just know that this isn’t a spooky story.”

“You say that now, but wait until one of us is taken out first.” Merry said, his gaze fixed on Folco Boffin and Fatty Bolger.

“Me?” Fatty and Folco said, pointing to each other.

“Well, I’m not going to be taken out.” Fatty said. “I’m heading out.”

“We should stay in here! It’s safest,” Merry said.

“Good idea. I trust him,” Pippin said, pointing to Merry.

“Listen, I go out this door, nothing is going to happen – TO MEEE!” Fatty disappeared into the smoke and darkness of the hallway. Merry shook his head.

“Oh no. Fatty’s gone! Where did he go?” Pippin said.

“I’ll check. Fatty?” Folco walked out into the dark, foggy hallway. “Hullo – HuLLO!” Folco was pulled out into the darkness. Merry rolled his eyes as Frodo, Sam and Pippin screamed and panicked.

“Frodo, Sam, Pippin,” Merry spoke casually. “Yes, that hallway is creepy, but we should probably –”

“Leave this room!” Pippin spoke up.

“No. That is not a good idea,” Merry said.

“Well, we can’t stay in here.” Frodo said. “Come on. We need to find Bilbo and our friends.” He strolled towards the door. “Come on, let’s head out.”

“Frodo, that is not a good idea,” Merry said. “I know how this is going to turn out. Every time we open that door, one of us has to go.”

“Like in those stories where we’re locked inside a room,” Pippin asked. “That our demise comes every time we step through that door.”

“Merry’s tryin’ to scare us,” Sam said. “I’m heading out.”

“That’s not a good idea, Sam.” Merry said. “You’ll just—”

“Sam don’t,” Frodo said, as Sam moved past him. “Not you too. Don’t—”

“I’ll be FIIINNNNEEEE!” Sam belted out as he disappeared into the foggy hallway. The door closed shut on its own.

“Sam’s gone!” Frodo cried in horror. “This can’t be happening.”

“But now there’s three of us,” Pippin said.

“Yes, and now it’s just us,” Merry said.

“What does this mean? Bilbo’s gone, Fatty and Folco have disappeared, Sam went into that foggy dark hallway…” Frodo was cut off by Merry and Pippin.

“Yes!” Merry cried out.

“But how do we know which one of us is the killer?” Pippin asked.

“Good question. It has to be one of us,” Merry said. “Or someone who’s pulling a dangerous prank.”

“Ohhh. I don’t like this at all,” Pippin spoke, his legs trembling.

“Well, it’s not one of us… and we’re not killers, Pippin,” Frodo said.

“Well, one of us has to go out there,” Pippin said.

“But which one of us is pulling this stunt.” Merry said.

“Look, we’re all cousins here. Let’s think this through rationally,” Frodo said, opening the door to the hallway. “There is nothing out – HERE!” He cried, as he was thrown into the hallway, disappearing into the fog as the door closed by itself once again.

“Oh great. Now it’s just us,” Pippin said, trembling.

“Pippin, Pippin,” Merry said, clasping a hand on Pippin’s shoulder. “When are you going to learn to face your fears. It’s just us now. One of us has to be the daring rogue that is causing this chaos. And it’s bound to be one of us. Or none of us. But whatever’s out there will be the stereotypical monster who keeps snatching our friends.” He sighed. “And I hate to say this, but one of us has to go out there.”

“Why not both of us?” Pippin asked, nervous.

“Because one of us has to moderate the events of this trial. And it’s not going to be me,” Merry said, confident.

“You – you’re asking me to go out there and expect to find the scary monster that keeps snatching our friends and cousins?” Pippin asked.

“Well, at this point in the tale, one of our friends is bound to return alive and prove that he or she is the mysterious rogue that’s snatched our friends. Did I already say that?” Merry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well… now…” Pippin squeaked, opening the door to the kitchen. To his surprise, there was Diamond Took, but she was acting… strange.

“Pippin, close the door!” Merry cried.

“Hahahahah! Oh Pippin, I’m—” Diamond spoke menacingly. Pippin rushed to the close the door. The lights flickered on and off in the dining room.

“Merry, what’s going on!” Pippin cried, terrified and clutching Merry’s arm.

“Pippin, you’re tight – your hand is tight. Get off for a second,” Merry said, jerking Pippin’s arm away. He calmed down, “Pippin, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to creep you out, but you’ve got to face this fear.”

“I think I’d rather see Diamond in a better state,” Pippin said, shaking violently.

“Well, Bag End has become a Harvestmath Haunted House – Smial – well…” Merry said, approaching the door to the hallway.

“Merry, why are you approaching the scary door to the even scarier hallway?” Pippin asked.

“Pippin, one of these days you need to face your fear. I’m heading out. You stay here and spend your time looking for Harvestmath pumpkins,” Merry said, cackling as he closed the door.

“M – Merry? Merry, don’t leave me alone in here,” Pippin spoke up. But no one was coming. He was surrounded by doors, a table and china. Oh, this was getting too freakish. His teeth chattered. He was so scared. He needed to go out there. But what if the scary monster came after him, like it did his friends.

Bag End truly was a smial of terror. How was he to get out of here? The door… the doors… the creaking doors… Pippin moved the door to the hallway… it indeed was dark and foggy and spooky. Was he to be taken, too? There weren’t any monsters. No wait! What was that bat? And those wights? And the… oh no!

“AHHHHHH!” Pippin belted. “No, don’t hurt me. Please.”

“Pippin,” Merry’s hand touched Pippin’s shoulder.

“AAAHHHH!” Pippin jumped back.

“Come on, our friends are safe and sound,” Merry said, leading Pippin down the hallway. Only he pushed Pippin’s hand off from him. “Tight Pippin. Tight.”

“Sorry Merry,” Pippin said, trembling again.

“You really are afraid,” Merry said.

“I thought you were taken,” Pippin said.

“Well, by now there should be the reveal.” Merry said. “We find out who the monster is… what they – WHOA!” He jumped back, upon seeing a giant spider. “Right. Come on. It’s a toy spider. Let’s find the way out.” Just as he and Pippin reached the parlor, the fireplace was lit. Pippin sighed in relief. Frodo was there, as were Fatty, Folco, Sam and Bilbo. Merry breathed a deep, heartfelt sigh as well. “See Pippin. I told you this Harvestmath Festival needed some Bag End touches.”

“Actually I told you,” Bilbo said, cheerful. “What do you think? Is Bag End scary enough for you?”

“You sure fooled me,” Frodo and Pippin said in near unison.

“Besides, it has its perks.” Frodo said.

“So, who was the monster?” Pippin asked, confused.

“Besides the scary toy spiders and the toy bats,” Sam said. “Mr. Pippin, I think we’re all safe and sound.”

“But this house truly was, truly became, for a good long while, a house of terror,” Frodo said, cheerful. “Or a Bag End Terror.”

“Don’t do that to me again,” Pippin said.

“Yes Pippin,” Merry said, although a mischievous smirk crossed his face. “I like Harvestmath. Brings out my spookiness.” Frodo chuckled. Merry knew he could count on his cousin to help freak Pippin out, get him less afraid of things that go bump in the night. He only wished that Bag End of Terror was a success…

And it was one evening during the Harvestmath Festival. Even Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was stunned, but she still wanted Bag End to herself and her family, of which Bilbo kindly said “no”. But Lobelia would have Bag End… only when the time came. As for Merry… well, he still attempted to get Pippin to face his fears. Fatty and Folco didn’t feel like anything bad happened to them, besides being the first to be picked on by Merry Brandybuck. As for Frodo and Sam… well, they were glad the hobbit children were having a good time. But then, those two would have an important part to play in the events to come, for the journey they would face would become more perilous compared to Bilbo’s Bag End of Terror.

As for this spooky tale, it is done and has its own happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
